Rasper
Ray Manchester and Jasper Dunlop are both main characters on Henry Danger. There is a difference to make between Jasper's relation with Captain Man and his relation with Ray. He just found out that the two are the same person. Jasper usually acts annoying when is near Captain Man, but generally well-intended. In any way, Ray sometimes doesn't like Jasper, seeing him as an "annoying bucket-lover boy with sweaty hands". Possible names *Rasper (R'/ay and J/'asper) *Jaspay (Jasp/er and R/'ay') * Jay (J/'asper and R/'ay) Moments Season 1 Moments The Danger Begins * Jasper was fascinated that Captain Man saved all of the animals trapped in a pet store on fire, without even getting hurt. * Henry said that Jasper would freak when he told him that he was standing next to Captain Man. (He was about to call Jasper, but Ray zapped his phone before he could.) * Captain Man said Henry's friends (Jasper Charlotte) seem like nice kids. * Captain Man was watching the monitor with interest, and noting in a humorous fashion how Jasper sure loves buckets. * Jasper (and Charlotte) were fascinated that Captain Man pulled seven people out of the Jandy River, and saved their lives. * Jasper told Henry over phone that Captain Man got captured. * Captain Man told Henry he better get to Jasper's birthday party. * Captain Man agreed to surprise Jasper at his birthday party. * Jasper was really excited when he unexpectedly saw Captain Man walk in to his birthday party. * Jasper told Captain Man that he was his hero. * Captain Man let Jasper hit him in the head with a bat since he's indestructible. * Jasper clinged to Captain Man's arm when Henry was convincing Captain Man to stay longer by saying it was Jasper's birthday. ** Captain Man said he'd love to stay and party with everyone if there's soup, and Jasper agreed to open a can for him. * Henry asked if Jasper could text a few friends from school and tell them that Captain Man is here at his party. Jasper clinged to Captain Man's arm and enthusiastically asked if he could do that. Captain Man reluctantly agreed to do it. ** Jasper shook Captain Man's hand and thanked him for letting him do that; he said it's like the coolest thing that's ever happened to himself. *** Ray and Jasper continued to shake hands, and Ray asked him if his hands were always that sweaty. * Ray affectionately patted Jasper's torso, rubbing his sweat back on him. * Jasper was trying to impress people who said they couldn't believe that he got Captain Man to come by saying they're buds. Captain Man played along and said that they sure are buds, but he accidentally called him Billy, giving him a thumbs up. Jasper told the people that calling each other "Billy" is just how they joke around and said "Back at you Billy!" to Captain Man, and Captain Man smiled but looked a bit confused. * Captain Man was singing happy birthday along with everyone else to Jasper while walking towards him. * Captain Man smiled when Charlotte told Jasper to make a wish. * Captain Man waited until Jasper blew out the candles, and then left because he had an emergency. * Jasper was wondering where Captain Man went shortly after he finished blowing out the candles. ** Jasper was disappointed about Captain Man leaving. The Bucket Trap * Ray doesn't want Jasper to tell their secret to him I Know Your Secret * In I Know Your Secret, Jasper said Captain Man to Ray. Season 3 Moments ' A Fiñata Full of Death Bugs' * Ray doesn't trust Jasper knowing their secret. Related plots * The Danger Begins * Jasper Danger * The Bucket Trap * Mouth Candy * The Trouble With Frittles * JAM Session Trivia * Jasper has a picture of Captain Man in his basement and in his locker. * Both Jasper and Ray seem to enjoy the idea of Henry and Charlotte as a couple. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Pairings with Ray Category:Pairings with Jasper Category:Main characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters